


Ближе, чем небо

by anobast



Category: Calvin & Hobbes
Genre: Angst, Childhood Memories, Drama, Gen, Growing Up, Leaving Things Behind, Memories, Nostalgia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anobast/pseuds/anobast
Summary: "Он притворяется, что Хоббс просто ошибается, что кое-что может быть неизменным вечно, даже после конца Вселенной, когда они станут лишь воспоминаниями, оставляющими яркий свет в ночи подобно кометам."Кельвин всегда знал, что он не такой, как все, просто не представлял насколько.
Relationships: Calvin & Hobbes (Calvin & Hobbes), Calvin/Susie Derkins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Ближе, чем небо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nearer Than The Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160291) by [hallowgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallowgirl/pseuds/hallowgirl). 



В первый раз Кельвин понимает, что не такой, как все, в шесть лет, когда носится по школьной игровой площадке и смотрит в небо.

Другие дети бегают вокруг, визжат, сидят в песочнице, смеются, а Кельвин — в этот момент он капитан Спифф! Он далеко отсюда, сильнее их всех, лучше и быстрее, уворачивается от взрывающихся звезд и световых лучей, разрезающих небо, сердце колотится в груди, и он чувствует себя живым, как никогда прежде.

— Что ты делаешь? — рядом с ним оказывается маленькая девочка, и ее голос возвращает его обратно на Землю, и Кельвин понимает, что он не дома.

Он нервно сглатывает. Он хочет рассказать Сьюзи Деркинс, что преследует космических захватчиков. Что от него зависит судьба Вселенной. Что она даже не представляет себе, насколько важна его миссия.

Но потом он видит ее изогнутую бровь, изгиб губ, оглядывает лица вокруг и видит, что все остальные смотрят на него с таким же непониманием. И ко всему прочему, Хоббса нет с ним рядом.

Кельвин сглатывает опять и чувствует, что у него краснеют щеки. Он опускает глаза и бормочет: 

— Ничего.

Звенит школьный звонок, избавляя его от дальнейших расспросов, и дети устремляются в класс. Сьюзи Деркинс снова кидает в его сторону озадаченный взгляд и убегает вместе со всеми. Она улыбается, ее каштановые волосы развеваются на легком осеннем ветре.

Кельвин уходит с площадки последним, грустно переставляя ноги и опустив голову. Последние солнечные лучи ложатся ему на затылок, и он чувствует их уходящее тепло.

—

Кельвину двенадцать, он сидит в своем деревянном домике на дереве, и в последнее время это уже не так весело, как было прежде.

Он сутулится под низким потолком, в домике царит жара, и футболка липнет к телу. Это не та красная в черную полоску футболка, которую он любил и которую носил до этого четыре года. В какой-то момент его мать мягко намекнула, что он из нее вырос, так что он переоделся в новую черную футболку, но взрослее себя от этого не почувствовал.

Хоббс лежит рядом, смотрит на него. Кельвин смотрит в ответ, но не знает, о чем говорить. Он знает, что ни у кого больше нет своего Хоббса, и отчасти его это не волнует.

Еще он знает, что родители иногда тихо переговариваются об «игрушечных зверях», и «бурном воображении», и о том, что кое-кто «уже слишком взрослый для этого», но делает вид, что не слышит.

Кельвин наблюдает, как в соседнем дворе Сьюзи Деркинс встречается с подружками, их волосы собраны в хвостики, и они дрожат, когда девочки крутят головой. Он гадает, замечают ли они его сквозь листья. 

Иногда ему кажется, что она смотрит прямо на него, когда поднимает голову, но она его не видит и снова отводит взгляд, как будто этого никогда и не случалось. 

Кельвин смотрит на Хоббса. 

На дворе лето, и он должен веселиться, смеяться, кидаться яблочными шкурками в девчонок, ловить с Хоббсом светлячков и слушать, как они жужжат в ладонях.

На дворе лето, но все, что он хочет сделать, — это закрыть глаза.

Он кладет голову Хоббсу на плечо и спрашивает:

— Ну и что теперь будем делать?

Когда он поднимает на друга взгляд, тигр пожимает плечами и молчит.

—

Ему шестнадцать. Из дома доносятся звуки музыки, а он лежит в траве на заднем дворе и смотрит на звезды, вдали от других людей, считая в уме моменты до Нового года.

Около его головы останавливаются чьи-то ноги, и он скользит глазами вверх, пока не останавливается на лице Сьюзи Деркинс.

— Чем занимаешься? — она приседает рядом с ним.

— Ничем.

Он снова обращает взгляд к звездам, усыпавшим темное небо. Он гонит от себя воспоминания о том моменте, когда ему было семь лет, он так же лежал в траве на школьной площадке и смотрел на облака, и она так же подошла и легла рядом. Они так и лежали какое-то время, касаясь руками, и мир сжался до крохотной точки, в которой были только они, солнце и небо.

Он смотрит вверх и вспоминает, что ее место в доме вместе со всеми. С ее родителями и его родителями и другими соседями, которых пригласили на эту дурацкую вечеринку. 

Выпавший раннее снег на траве почти растаял. Кельвин чувствует влагу на волосах, его руки мерзнут, но он почти не замечает этого.

Сьюзи должна быть в доме со всеми, а Кельвин — тут, снаружи. Потому что как бы он ни старался — а он больше уже и не старается, — когда он с другими людьми, он чувствует, будто пытается воткнуть кусочек паззла в неподходящее место. Как ни крути, а не подходит.

Он едва не вздрагивает, когда Сьюзи касается его руки. Они не должны вот так лежать, не должны быть вместе.

Ее голова теперь совсем рядом, и он не может смотреть в эти темные глаза цвета шоколада, на лицо, усеянное веснушками — они похожи на коричную пыльцу, и кажется, он может смахнуть их ладонью. Вместо этого он смотрит в небо.

Он хочет увидеть там космических захватчиков и инопланетян и то, как они с Хоббсом облетают Луну на космолете. Но видит всего лишь звезды и бесконечное полотно неба и думает — поразительно, как весь мир может казаться одновременно таким огромным и таким крошечным.

Сьюзи смотрит на него и тихо спрашивает:

— Как прошло Рождество?

Он открывал свои подарки, уминал индейку с родителями, обнимал их, улыбался — но чего-то по-прежнему не хватало, и он даже не может понять, чего именно. В рождественскую ночь он лежал рядом с Хоббсом в кровати и думал, что это же Рождество, а ему совсем не хочется резвиться и носиться по квартире.

Вместо ответа он просто пожимает плечами и, поскольку так принято, спрашивает ее о том, как прошли праздники у нее.

Она отвечает, что все было здорово, ей подарили книги, которые она хотела, новенький джемпер, плеер... после этого он уже слушает вполуха.

Кельвин приподнимается на локтях, и их лица оказываются на одном уровне.

Сьюзи спрашивает:

— Почему ты ушел сюда?

Он открывает рот, чтобы ответить «не знаю» и внезапно понимает, как часто повторяет эти слова в своей жизни. Тогда он снова просто пожимает плечами.

И она кивает в ответ. И они сидят и смотрят глаза-в-глаза, и все это неправильно, не должно происходить. Она чуть наклоняет голову и прижимается своими губами к его губам, он чувствует тепло ее рта, и на миг мир замирает.

Он отвечает на поцелуй, и они так сидят под звездным небом, и они вместе. А потом он отстраняется и качает головой.

Сьюзи хлопает глазами и спрашивает:

— Что такое?

Он пытается объяснить ей причины, почему все это неправильно, но когда его губы двигаются, все, что он произносит, это «нет».

Она непонимающе моргает:

— Извини, но я...

Он поднимает руку, хочет остановить ее и сказать, что из них двоих уж ей-то не за что извиняться. Она была не виновата в том, что целоваться с ней было и хорошо, и плохо, и классно, и неправильно — все сразу. Она не виновата в том, что он не может заставить себя втянуться в обычную жизнь простого подростка. Он какой есть, и она какая есть.

И все, что он может выдавить из себя:

— Не надо.

Она долго смотрит на него.

— Кельвин...

Тогда он резко поднимается на ноги, отворачивается, и, кажется, бубнит что-то вроде «я не могу» и опять «нет», прячет ладони в карманах и уходит, уткнувшись взглядом в землю.

В какой-то момент кажется, что она пойдет за ним, схватит его за плечо, и он уже почти слышит ее голос и не знает, оборачиваться или нет.

Он оборачивается.

Сьюзи продолжает сидеть на траве с опущенной головой, челка закрывает ей лицо, и взгляд у нее ошеломленный и уязвленный.  
Он видит это все, а потом разворачивается и уходит.

Когда Кельвин заходит в дом, на него обрушивается волна звуков, музыки, смеха, а он, не поднимая головы, продирается сквозь это веселье, через оживленную гостиную, и устремляется вверх по лестнице, как будто спасается от пожара.

Войдя в свою комнату, он закрывает дверь и падает на кровать.  
Рядом на подушке лежит Хоббс. Он поднимает голову, но не знает, что сказать.

Кельвин слышит, как внизу гости хором начинают обратный отсчет, и чувствует, как сердце бьется вместе с этим ритмом. Он думает о Сьюзи: сидит ли она еще снаружи или уже вернулась в дом?

Он размышляет над тем, почему же он никак не может стать частью этой жизни, почему даже не чувствует в себе желания это сделать. Почему не может заглянуть внутрь своей головы и вырвать оттуда то, что заставляет его отстраняться от мира, из-за чего он как будто внутри заколдованного круга, в полном одиночестве.

Пока вокруг взрывается Новый год и внизу не смолкают веселые крики празднующих, Кельвин лежит на кровати, смотрит в потолок своей комнаты и абсолютно ничего не чувствует.

—

Ему восемнадцать, и он получает ответные письма из колледжей. Некоторые из них — отказы, но он не уверен, что это все еще что-то значит.

Он сидит на траве на корточках, рядом с дорожкой, как в детстве. 

Его родители уже ненавязчиво интересовались, чем он хочет заниматься в следующем году, через пять лет, через десять. Думал ли он о будущем, вообще.

Он не знает, что им ответить.

Он устремляет глаза в небо и видит развевающийся красный плащ, маленького мальчика, бегающего с игрушечным тигром, но детали ускользают.

Сьюзи Деркинс идет по дорожке в развевающейся юбке и садится на корточки рядом. 

С того Нового года двухлетней давности они кивали друг другу в школьных коридорах, переглядывались, когда писали сочинения, здоровались при встрече. Иногда даже разговаривали, так, о мелочах жизни.

И ни разу никто не вспоминал о том вечере два года назад.

Кельвин спрашивает, поступила ли она куда-нибудь, и она — вполне ожидаемо — кивает и называет несколько школ. Спрашивает то же самое у него.

Кельвин пожимает плечами и называет те колледжи, которые согласились его принять.

— И куда пойдешь? — спрашивает она.

Кельвин качает головой в ответ. Куда он может пойти?

Сьюзи наблюдает за ним, сощурив глаза и наклонив голову, потом говорит:

— В чем дело?

Он не смотрит на нее.

— Почему ты больше со мной не разговариваешь?

Кельвин бросает на нее взгляд.

— Ведь дело не в том вечере, — у нее немного краснеют щеки, но она продолжает. — Ты и раньше таким был. Что с тобой произошло?

Они встречаются глазами, и Кельвин знает, что она вспоминает, как в шесть лет он кидался в нее воздушными шариками с водой, как они переругивались через забор на заднем дворе, кидались снежками, давали обещания отомстить за каждую шалость.

— Что случилось? — повторяет она, но он уже не понимает, что она от него хочет.

— Все изменилось.

Они вместе поднимаются и идут к его двери, опять касаются руками. Она говорит:

— Все будет в порядке, — и проводит рукой по его щеке. — Дай знать, как что-то изменится.

Он молча кивает.

Сьюзи уходит, и Кельвин смотрит ей вслед, наблюдет, как солнечные лучи играют на ее каштановых волосах, и не знает, верить ей или нет.

Как все может быть в порядке, когда он даже не может понять, в чем проблема?

—

_«Почему все изменилось, Хоббс?»_

_Разговоры шепотом посреди ночи._

_«Просто изменилось»._

_Тигр смотрит на него, и Кельвин не может ответить на взгляд. Просто смотрит в окно, сквозь стекло на звезды. Секунду назад они казались так близко, а теперь стали дальше._

_«Но почему это происходит?»_

_Мать Кельвина всегда говорила, что он вечный мечтатель. Он надеется таким и остаться, но ей об этом не гоорит. Кельвин не знает, верит ли в бога, рай или еще что-то, но каждую ночь молит кого бы то ни было, чтобы он таким и остался._

_«Все меняется, это нормально. Всегда так было»._

_Кельвин слушает эти слова своего друга, но чувствует, будто значение от него ускользает, будто он парит в свободном падении и не за что зацепиться._

_Он притворяется, что ощущение тяжести в груди это всего лишь усталость, а не тягучий страх, обволакивающий сознание._

_Притворяется, что Хоббс просто ошибается, что кое-что может быть неизменным вечно, даже после конца Вселенной, когда они станут лишь воспоминаниями, оставляющими яркий свет в ночи подобно кометам._

_Он просто притворяется._

—

Кельвин поступает в колледж и берет с собой Хоббса. Он живет в общежитии, пишет курсовые, и дела наваливаются на него, копятся, копятся в голове до тех пор, пока ему кажется, что она вот-вот лопнет. Иногда ему хочется кричать, как будто если он этого не сделает, он просто разорвется.

Иногда он смотрит на Хоббса и хочет что-то сказать, но не может. Иногда он смотрит в потолок, на трещинки в побелке. Иногда закрывает глаза и дышит ровно, медленно, как только может, но этого недостаточно.  
Иногда он смотрит через окно в ночное небо, и звезды кажутся еще дальше, чем раньше.

—

Спустя два дня после его девятнадцатого дня рождения Кельвин пропадает в первый раз.

Без причины. Он даже не уверен, что принял это решение сознательно. Но в какой-то момент он просто выходит на улицу и не возвращается. Уходит в ночь, не разбирая пути.

Он ест в «МакДоналдс» и наблюдает через стекло, как какой-то бродяга дерется с другим из-за пары ботинок. Он проигрывает и опускается на землю, пряча лицо в ладонях. Кельвин молча жует бургер, а Хоббс смотрит на него, но ничего не говорит, несмотря на то, что никто все равно не услышит.

Кельвин выходит и отдает свою картошку бродяге. Тот удивленно поднимает на него глаза и благодарит. Кельвин кивает, берет тигра под мышку и снова уходит прочь.

Он шагает вниз по улице, слушая эхо своих шагов, но ему кажется, что на самом деле он далеко.

—

_«Что происходит, когда мы засыпаем, как думаешь?»_

_Тигр смотрит на мальчика, клубком свернувшегося у него под боком._

_«Ничего не происходит, наверное?»_

_Кельвин отрицательно двигает головой и шепчет:_

_«А вдруг все меняется?»_

_«Ну, все в мире меняется»._

_В конце концов, это жизнь._

_«Нет, я о том, что вдруг все вокруг меняется, а мы не замечаем?»_

_Хоббс внимательно смотрит на него:_

_«В каком смысле?»_

_Он задал этот вопрос, но он знает, о чем Кельвин говорит. Так же отчетливо, как и то, что мальчик обнимает его во сне, когда ему снятся кошмары, и то, что Кельвин тайком любит смотреть, как солнечные блики играют на волосах Сьюзи, хотя никогда этого не признает._

_Кельвин отворачивается._

_«Ладно, неважно»._

_Хоббс пару секунд смотрит на него и тоже отворачивается. Он знает, что сегодня больше ничего от него не добьется._

_А Кельвин отворачивается и смотрит сквозь занавески на далекие звезды и пытается дотянуться до них мысленно, прикоснуться хоть к одной и сжать ее в ладони, пока ее свет не угас навсегда._

—

Когда темнеет, Кельвин просто останавливается, облокачивается на стену какого-то здания, сползает вниз и обхватывает колени. Он откидывается назад, чувствует, как его пробирает холод, но не двигается.

Хоббс, как всегда, приваливается к нему боком.

Кельвин смотрит на него, но снова молчит. Он хочет, чтобы Хоббс сказал ему, что все будет хорошо. Сказал бы, почему они сюда пришли, потому что он сам уже не знает.

Он опять не может найти слов, поэтому он запускает руку в его мех и смотрит вверх, вжимаясь в стену, будто бы пытаясь так убежать от мира.

Он не знает, почему он тут, куда направляется или куда не направляется. Не знает, почему он не знает. Он знает только то, что устал уже это повторять — всем и себе.

Кельвин смотрит в небо и считает про себя, как он делал в дестве, когда ждал, пока мать выйдет из его комнаты и спустится вниз, и они с Хоббсом смогут затеять возню. Раз... два... три...

Цифры эхом отдаются у него в голове и растворяются в пустоте.

Он смотрит на звезды, едва различимые из-за света неоновых огней, которые якобы освещают мир, но на самом деле, все совсем наоборот.

Но звезды где-то там. Искры света, затерянные посреди темной пустоты, и сегодня они становятся еще дальше.

—

Полицейские нашли его через три дня.

Кельвин в какой-то мере был удивлен, что они вообще начали беспокоиться: в конце концов, ему девятнадцать лет. Наверняка у полиции в розыске были детишки и поменьше. 

Оказывается, что его родители заявили о пропаже, когда он два дня не отвечал на звонки — этого им хватило, чтобы начать волноваться.

Кельвин был удивлен, что полиция не посоветовала им подождать пару дней, как они делают обычно. 

Как бы то ни было, они нашли его сидящим на обочине, снова смотрящим вверх в пустоту.

Он добровольно пошел с ними и сообщил все данные о себе. Почему бы и нет?

Его привезли в госпиталь, проверили, подсоединили к капельнице. Выяснили, что он физически вполне здоров, просто потерял много сил и заработал обезвоживание. Сказали, что ему просто нужно сбалансированно питаться и пропить курс витаминов, и он быстро придет в норму.

Он бы спросил, что значит «норма» в его случае, но вряд ли ему ответили бы.

Его родители тогда стояли у изножья кровати, мать уткнулась лицом в плечо отца и беззвучно плакала. Ее волосы спутались. Отец прикрыл глаза ладонью, и его плечи то и дело вздрагивали. 

Кельвин не мог отвести взгляд, просто смотрел на них и молчал.

Уже прошли дни с тех пор. Пять дней — и его выписывают. Они хотят, чтобы он с кем-нибудь поговорил, объяснил причины. Задавали ему вопросы снова и снова, а он не отвечал. Он вообще больше не разговаривал.

Он залезает на заднее сиденье родительской машины, упирается лбом в стекло и смотрит в небо. Он видит маленького мальчика с взлохмаченными светлыми волосами, который крепко держится за край летающего ковра вместе с тигром, в его глазах светится азарт, и они широко раскрыты, чтобы ничего вокруг не пропустить.

Он откидывается на сиденье и даже не удивляется, когда вместо колледжа они везут его домой.

Когда он выходит из машины и видит свой старый дом, он вспоминает про маленький домик на дереве на заднем дворе. Там еще должна остаться пара шапочек из газет и крышечек от бутылок. Он годами туда не заглядывал, но помнит, как носил такую шапку, как сам себя награждал крышкой — похвальным значком и как держал мохнатую лапу Хоббса в своей руке.

Он поднимается по ступенькам и входит в дом, тигр по-прежнему у него под мышкой. Кельвин ложится в свою старую кровать и смотрит в окно, прежде чем протянуть руку и задернуть занавески. 

Сегодня звезд вообще не видно.

—

Мама приносит ему шоколадные хлопья в постель, и он ест, ложка за ложкой, чтобы увидеть ее улыбку, хотя на самом деле даже не чувствует вкуса.

Он лежит в кровати, видит ее улыбку и смотрит на занавески. Она спрашивает, чем он хочет заняться, но он все еще не знает и не понимает почему.

Когда она уходит, он переворачивается и смотрит в стену. Закрывает глаза и на секунду видит космические корабли и картонную коробку, которая летала на Марс, и снеговиков со сверкающими глазами, готовых схватить любого, кто первым им попадется. 

Он зарывает лицо в подушку. Хоббс молча за ним наблюдает.

—

Когда к нему приходит Сьюзи, Кельвин понимает, что все вокруг действительно обеспокоены.

Она присаживается на край кровати и молча смотрит на него. Ее лицо худее и бледнее, чем он помнит, глаза кажутся темнее. 

Кельвин отводит взгляд.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает она мягко, как никогда прежде.

Он качает головой. Он бы и рад все объяснить, но всякий раз, когда открывает рот, он просто не может выдавить из себя ни слова. Сложно объяснить то, чего сам не понимаешь.

Она со вздохом подвигается ближе.

— Что с тобой творится?

Он был бы рад рассказать ей все: и о космических кораблях, которые больше не видит, и о геройских плащах, которые уже не натянуть. О том, что он будто бы разучился говорить и что многое ускользает от него, как песок сквозь пальцы, как сильно ни сжимай кулаки.

Но он молчит.

Она наклоняется и спрашивает:

— Ну почему ты ничего не говоришь?

Но он и на это может только пожать плечами.

Кельвин отворачивается и ждет, пока она сдастся и уйдет, но вместо этого Сьюзи обходит кровать и ложится с другой стороны так, что они оказываются лицом к лицу. Она касается рукой его плеча, и Кельвин замирает.

— Со мной ты можешь поговорить, — произносит она очень серьезно.

Кельвин трясет головой и не знает, куда деть глаза, чтобы не смотреть на нее. Чтобы она поскорее ушла.

Сьюзи не уходит. Она просто лежит на кровати вместе с ним и ловит его взгляд.

Они так лежат какое-то время, пока солнце светит сквозь занавески, чуть заметно согревая их кожу.

—

Проходит три дня, прежде чем Кельвин одевается и спускается на кухню, чтобы позавтракать.

Мать сидит за столом и пьет чай и едва им не давится от неожиданности, когда он входит и говорит:

— Привет, мам.

Он смотрит на нее и еле удерживается, чтобы не засмеяться впервые за долгое время. Он уже и забыл, что такое смех.

Она удивленно смотрит на него.

— Кельвин?

— Я просто... — он показывает на пустую тарелку.

Она кивает.

— Конечно.

Кельвин слышит дрожь в ее голосе, как она старается, чтобы он звучал нормально, как ни в чем не бывало. Он насыпает себе хлопья и смотрит на нее.

— Ну... — казалось бы, как можно так неуклюже начинать разговор со своей матерью, но именно так он себя и чувствует. — Как ты?

Кельвин не припоминает, чтобы за всю свою жизнь хоть раз спрашивал ее о самочувствии.

— Я в порядке, — отвечает она и дотягивается рукой до его лба. — А ты как, золотко?

Он хотел бы ответить так же, но опять пожимает плечами и смотрит куда-то в сторону.

— Золотко, — она замолкает на мгновение. — Мы с твоим отцом... мы звонили в колледж. Ты можешь не возвращаться туда сразу, — она заглядывает ему в глаза. — Тебе нужно время?

Время. Время. Слово эхом отзывается в его сознании, будто рикошетом отскакивает от внутренней поверхности его головы снова и снова, и ему кажется, что вся комната наполняется этим невыносимым звуком.

Он только кивает в ответ. Ему нужно время, но не в том смысле, о котором она говорит.

Он смотрит мультики, сидя в своем любимом старом кресле. Звуки наполняют комнату, но он будто уносится в другой мир. Слишком громко, цвета слишком яркие, и в конце концов он выключает телевизор.

Тишина становится еще оглушительнее.

Он спрашивает у Хоббса:

— Чем займемся?

Хоббс молча смотрит в ответ, и Кельвин знает, что тигр тоже не знает ответа на этот вопрос.

—

Спустя пару дней Кельвину все это надоедает, поэтому однажды утром они вместе с Хоббсом выходят на задний двор.

Снова быть снаружи и ощущать кожей теплый воздух кажется странным. Он смотрит под ноги и идет сквозь траву к соседнему участку, к Сьюзи, но вспоминает, что она в отъезде.

И только тогда до него доходит, что она, вероятно, приезжала, только чтобы увидеться с ним, но эта мысль вспыхивает и угасает.

Кельвин подходит к домику на дереве. Он кажется меньше и висит гораздо ниже, чем подсказывает память, но Кельвин подтягивается на руках и все равно залезает внутрь. Хоббс следует за ним, и впервые Кельвин не заставляет его назвать пароль из семидесяти строк.

Только забравшись внутрь, он понимает, насколько домик мал. Он усаживается и прижимает руки к себе. Удивительно, что он вообще когда-то считал его огромным.

Он кладет голову Хоббсу на плечо.

— Что мне делать теперь?

Тот не отвечает, и Кельвин моргает.

— Помощник из тебя никудышный.

Хоббс поворачивает голову, и Кельвин думает, что он сейчас прыгнет на него и собьет с ног, как раньше, но тот лишь обнимает его, и Кельвин тонет в полосатой шерсти.

Он не плачет, просто смотрит сквозь листву, вытянув ноги, и одной ногой что-то задевает.

Он протягивает руку и нащупывает старую шапочку из газеты. Он сажает ее себе на макушку.

— «В. Д. П.», — произносит он сокращенное название их старого секретного клуба «Вредные девчонки прочь», и слово звучит странно, как нечто устаревшее и неуместное.

Кельвин бросает шапочку обратно на пол. Он из нее уже давно вырос.

Он проводит в домике целый день, пока на заднем дворе не появляется отец. 

До этого дня Кельвин постоянно лежал в кровати, когда он возвращался с работы, и они совсем не разговаривали с тех пор, как его привезли домой.

— Кельвин? — отец зовет его неуверенно, и Кельвину тяжело слышать дрожь в его голосе, поэтому он тут же выглядывает из своего убежища.

— Я тут.

Отец удивленно моргает, пока его сын спускается вниз по веревке с игрушечным тигром под мышкой.

— Я просто хотел проверить... — он теряет мысль и смотрит на неуклюже переминающегося перед ним сына.

Он отводит взгляд, но потом все-таки смотрит на него.

— Там мама приготовила ужин.

Кельвин идет следом за ним в дом.

Это первый раз за целые месяцы, когда он ужинает со своей семьей. Он искоса смотрит на отца и вспоминает времена, когда ему казалось, что еда живая, и приходилось каждый раз с ней сражаться.

«Закаляет характер», — буквально слышит он слова отца.

Он ест молча, но все трое за столом все равно улыбаются.

—

Через полторы недели Кельвин помогает матери готовить обед, убирает по дому, ходит в магазин. Выходит из дома. Живет обычной жизнью понемногу, и для его родителей этого достаточно.

Однажды он решает освободить свой старый шкаф. Он находит там тонны комиксов и чихает, вытряхивая из них пыль. Находит старый потрепанный красный плащ, такой тонкий от времени, что может рассыпаться от одного касания. Там же лежит и шлем, переживший почти состоявшееся бегство на Юкон и обратно.

В шкафу он находит картонную коробку, на которой детским почерком накарябаны три слова, и долго смотрит на нее.

Он вспоминает, как летал вместе с Хоббсом, проносился мимо звезд, оставляя позади световой след. Чувство полета, окружающий его мир, растворяющийся в инопланетном пейзаже, метеориты, марсиане и спасение на волоске от смерти, ветер в волосах и чувство свободы, абсолютной невероятной свободы.

Через пару часов мать находит его лежащим на полу и смотрящим в потолок. Он ждет, что она сейчас что-то спросит, пойдет за отцом или начнет плакать.

Но вместо этого она ложится рядом с ним. Он поворачивает голову, и чувствует на себе ее взгляд.

— Да, — просто говорит она, — у меня тоже бывают такие дни.

Кельвин смотрит на нее, а потом кивает. Кивает и снова смотрит вверх.

Они так лежат какое-то время, смотрят в потолок, исследуя глазами каждую трещинку и все неровности, которые образовались за все это время. И на какое-то время этого достаточно.

—

Этой ночью он выскальзывает из дома и снова забирается в домик на дереве.

Хоббс молча сидит рядом, а Кельвин смотрит на звезды сквозь древесную листву. Тигр смотрит на него, о чем-то думает, и его лапа лежит у Кельвина на плече.

Они ни о чем не говорят, потому что лучше молчать, чем не находить слов.

Наконец, первым нарушает тишину Кельвин, что-то бормочет, и Хоббс переспрашивает.

— Звезды, — медленно повторяет Кельвин, повернув голову. — Как-то они далековато.

И в этот момент он похож на того ребенка из прошлого.

— И что? — отзывается Хоббс. — Ты говорил, что доберешься до них.

Кельвин грустно улыбается.

— Знаю.

— Ну так...

— Я много чего говорил.

Хоббс качает головой. Это не похоже на Кельвина, котрого он знал.

— Но ты же всегда говорил...

Но Кельвин молчит и просто смотрит в ночь, и тигр понимает, что нет смысла продолжать.

— Куда бы ты отправился? — спрашивает он после паузы. — Если бы мог выбрать, что захочешь.

Кельвин не отвечает, но Хоббсу не нужно слышать его голос, чтобы узнать ответ, и он понимает — так отчетливо, как если бы Кельвин произнес это вслух.

«Назад». 

—

Кельвин не знает, сколько времени проходит, но в какой-то момент он слышит шаги внизу и выглядывает наружу, но вместо отца или матери видит Сьюзи Деркинс.

— Привет, — говорит она.

Кельвин удивленно смотрит на нее, а потом начинает спускаться.

— Я могу подняться...

— Не надо. Я сам спущусь.

Она не спорит и наблюдает, как он спускается по лестнице в привычной компании игрушечного тигра. 

— Чем занимаешься?

Он пожимает плечами.

— А ты?

— Я читала, — тихо говорит она. — Выглянула в окно и увидела тебя в этом домике.

Кельвин поднимает брови.

— Сейчас три часа ночи.

— Ну да.

Он отворачивается, но Сьюзи подходит ближе.

— Что не так, Кельвин?

Он снова хочет промолчать, но в этот раз у него не выходит. Он тихо произносит:

— Надо вернуться.

— Что?

— Как можно вернуться назад? — и почему-то ему трудно дышать, он задыхается от этих слов, как будто они царапают ему горло, и он пристально смотрит на Сьюзи. — Как мне вернуться?

Она не качает головой в осуждении, не закатывает глаза и не уходит. Сьюзи просто смотрит на него, а потом легко проводит рукой по его щеке.

— Никак, — отвечает она, и это слово давит его, но при этом оно слетает с ее губ легко, как перышко.

Вдруг он наклоняется вперед и бездумно прикасается лбом к ее лбу, затем утыкается ей в плечо и позволяет себя обнять.

Он не плачет, уже много лет не плакал. Но он закрывает глаза, и его мелко потряхивает, и дыхание сбивается. Он зарывается лицом ей в плечо, до крови кусает губы, и Сьюзи держит его крепко и не отпускает.

Когда он отстраняется, то понимает, что пара темных капель осталась у нее на шее.

— Извини... — неловко произносит он.

— Ничего, — и когда она говорит это, он ей верит. — Все в порядке, Кельвин.

Он смотрит куда-то в сторону.

— Так что, никак не вернуться?

— Нет, — качает головой Сьюзи. — Это невозможно.

— Но если...

Что если больше ничего подобного в жизни не будет?

Она снова качает головой, в этот раз с улыбкой.

— Если ты не можешь вернуться, это не значит, что ты должен все забыть.

Теперь она опускает голову ему на плечо.

— Это нормально, — с этими словами она обхватывает его за пояс. — Все в порядке.

Кельвин вздрагивает, но позволяет это объятие.

Он всегда знал, что не такой, как все. Знал и все время хотел вернуться назад, отмотать время, снова носиться по траве, скатываться с обрыва в красной тележке и никогда не думать о том, что же случится, когда он долетит до дна оврага.

Он крепче сжимает плечи Сьюзи, а потом немного отстраняется.

— Помнишь новогоднюю ночь?

— Да. Конечно, я помню.

Он кивает и больше ничего не говорит, потому что и не нужно.  
Их лица очень близко, но не касаются друг друга. Его руки на ее плечах. Так они и стоят в темноте и ловят ртом дыхание, одно на двоих.

—

В течение последующих трех дней Кельвин убирается в шкафу. Убирает старые комиксы, красный плащ. Выносит из древесного домика шапочку из газеты. Хочет убрать и крышки от бутылок, но слышит в голове голос, похожий на голос Хоббса: «Оставь».

И Кельвин кладет обе крышки на картонную коробку. Она всегда стояла там вместо стола, за которым они сидели, дрались и обменивались медалями за честь и отвагу. Бросив на них последний взгляд, Кельвин оставляет крышечки там и уходит.

Ящики со старыми вещами он относит на чердак и не обращает внимание на удивление во взгляде матери, которая наблюдает, как он взбирается с ними по лестнице. Потом он спускается обратно и плотно закрывает за собой откидную дверцу — небольшой квадрат в потолке, который можно и не заметить.

Другую коробку — ту, в которую он когда-то так любил залезать, — он прячет в шкаф, ей там самое место. Вместе с ней он оставляет еще парочку вещей: плащ, игрушечную машинку из гаража, несколько выпуском журнала «Жвачка». На каждую вещь, что он выкидывает, находится одна, которую он оставляет, просто убирает из виду.

Хоббс лежит на подушке. В какой-то момент Кельвин смотрит на него, но понимает, что он на своем месте.

Так лучше. Так правильно.

Но чего-то все еще не хватает.

—

Кельвин всегда знал, что не такой, как все, но сегодня он сказал это вслух.

— Я не такой, как все.

Лежащий рядом Хоббс поворачивает к нему голову и говорит так просто, как будто это было и так очевидно:

— Я знаю.

— Нет, — отвечает Кельвин; Хоббс так просто об этом говорит, хотя все совсем не так. — Я всегда был другим, — но и это тоже не передает всю мысль до конца.

Другие люди поступают в колледж, выбрасывают свои детские вещи. Влюбляются, женятся, заводят своих детей. Двигаются дальше. А он не может.

Он — не другие люди и прекрасно это знает, всегда знал. Но теперь он не понимает, за что ему цепляться. Не знает, чего ждать.

Он снова отводит взгляд, смотрит в окно и привычно находит в небе звезды.

— Я хотел улететь в небо. Хотел побывать везде.

— Ты все еще можешь, — мягко отвечает Хоббс.

Кельвин отрицательно качает головой и молчит. Тогда Хоббс поднимается на кровати.

— Пойдем-ка наружу.

И вот они идут по траве, мимо дерева в лес, по тропинке, на которую Кельвин не ступал с прошлого лета, когда пришел сюда и лежал вместе с тигром и размышлял, как долго он сможет оставаться прежним.

На том же месте, стоя под ветвями деревьев, Хоббс указывает вверх.

— Погляди, вон они, звезды.

Кельвин послушно смотрит. Сквозь ветви видны миллионы звезд, усеявших ночное небо.

Он припоминает, как когда-то читал, что на самом деле эти звезды взорвались много лет назад, а свет от этой вспышки достигает нас только сейчас.

Он запрокидывает голову, впитывает в себя этот звездный свет, позволяет ему коснуться себя, смотрит сквозь ветки деревьев и не останавливается, пока свет не наполняет весь его разум.  
И ему кажется, что он может вытянуть руку и дотянуться до них. Прямо как в детстве, когда он бегал в этом лесу вместе с Хоббсом, они смеялись, и им казалось, что никто никогда их не догонит и не остановит, и он всю жизнь будет делать только то, что хочет.

Он поворачивается к своему другу и видит, что тот тоже смотрит вверх.

Кельвин и забыл, как небо и весь мир казался близко тогда. Забыл, каково это — преодолевать бесконечные расстояния своим разумом.

Кельвин никогда не хочет больше забывать.

Они проводят тут еще какое-то время, а потом направляются домой, и всю дорогу бегут наперегонки, и Кельвин вспоминает это потрясающее чувство.

—

Всю следующую неделю Кельвин ходит в магазин и делает работу по дому. Он сидит за столом со своей семьей, разговаривает с ними. Встречает рассвет по утрам, смотрит, как первые солнечные лучи пробиваются сквозь листву, и все это кажется ему естественным.  
Все остальное время он ест хлопья, они с Хоббсом гуляют по лесу, смотрят старые мультфильмы по телевизору и ловят светляков. 

Через пару дней он понимает, что снова улыбается, а в одно воскресенье он снова смеется над какой-то шуткой из мультика или со страниц комикса.

Через пару недель они с отцом стоят под деревом, и Кельвин спрашивает, помнит ли он, как сажал шестилетнего Кельвина себе на плечи и выслушивал требования перепрыгнуть через забор. Отец помнит и улыбается, и впервые за долгое время Кельвин смеется вместе с кем-то.

Он смотрит сквозь листву, как солнце ползет по небу к горизонту.

—

Однажды ночью он поднимается, вылезает из кровати, одевается и направляется к двери. Лунный свет проникает в комнату и наполняет ее собой.

Кельвин хватается за дверную ручку и оборачивается.

— Хоббс?

Тигр встречается с ним взглядом и с улыбкой мягко качает головой. Кельвин хмурится и делает шаг к нему навстречу.

— Но...

Хоббс снова качает головой и будто случайно смотрит в окно. Кельвин смотрит туда же и через пару секунд замечает, что в спальне соседского дома все еще горит свет. Он возвращается глазами к Хоббсу и замирает в растерянности.

Но тигр улыбается, и затем Кельвин отвечает на улыбку. Хоббс указывает на дверь, а сам ложится обратно в кровать, потягивается и зевает.

— Так и быть, — говорит с улыбкой Кельвин, в последний раз оборачивается и покидает комнату, оставляя Хоббса позади.

—

Ему приходится несколько раз кинуть камешек в окно Сьюзи, чтобы ее лицо наконец появилось за стеклом. Кельвин знал, что она приехала домой на каникулы, но все равно стоял под окном в нерешительности, не зная, услышит ли она и выйдет ли к нему.

После того, как второй камешек ударился о стекло, Сьюзи отодвинула шторы, подняла створку и высунулась наружу. Кельвин застыл на мгновение, потому что ему показалось, что ее глаза сияют, как звезды.

— Кельвин? — она удивлена, но на ее губах играет улыбка.

— Это я, — отвечает он, стоя внизу.

— В чем дело?

Он говорит, что хочет ей кое-что показать, делает вид, что сейчас упадет на колени и будет умолять ее выйти. Сьюзи закатывает глаза, но соглашается.

Через несколько минут она выходит к нему во двор в джинсовой курточке и спрашивает, куда они идут, и Кельвин отвечает, что это сюрприз.

Когда они доходят до края его дворика, она спрашивает, как у него дела. Кельвин говорит, что ему уже лучше. Сьюзи сообщает, что рада этому, и вытягивает что-то у него из волос, задев при этом его щеку.

Она останавливается, только когда они идут в лес, снова спрашивает, куда они направляются. Кельвин просит ее не волноваться, и хотя от него можно ожидать чего угодно, Сьюзи все равно идет следом, их руки соприкасаются, и она чувствует, что волнение приятным огнем разливается по ее телу.

Когда она спотыкается, он ловит ее за запястье, она сжимает его руку в ответ, и так они идут вместе до конца. Ей кажется, что в темноте можно отчетливо услышать, как бьется ее сердце.

Когда они выходят на опушку, Кельвин просит ее закрыть глаза, и даже не оборачивается, потому что знает, что она ему доверится.  
Он ставит ее посреди опушки, направляет ее голову вверх, мягко касаясь ее затылка, и разрешает открыть глаза.

Она так и делает, и их наполняет восхищение, когда Сьюзи видит звездное небо.

Они стоят рядом какое-то время и смотрят вверх.

Звезды такие яркие и так близко, что наполняют весь мир. Среди них — тысячи миров, о которых мечтал Кельвин, которые представлял себе, и теперь они здесь — протяни руку и коснись. Он наслаждается видом, а потом смотрит на Сьюзи, и звездный свет льется на ее кожу.

Она поворачивается к нему.

— Зачем ты меня сюда привел?

— Потому что захотел, — отвечает он и на этот раз не отводит глаза.

Их пальцы сплетаются вместе, и он спрашивает:

— Ты помнишь новогоднюю ночь?

Она кивает и говорит:

— Помнишь тот день в школе давным-давно? Когда я спросила, что ты делаешь.

Кельвин заправляет прядь ее волос ей за ухо и произносит:

— Да, ты была первой, кто об этом спросил.

— Я действительно хотела знать.

— Я ведь хотел тебе рассказать, — делится Кельвин и чувствует свет звезд на своей коже.

— Ты все еще можешь.

Он кивает, и его пальцы сжимают край ее джинсовки, но теперь он знает, что она говорит правду.

Они стоят под светом звезд, соприкасаясь губами, он гладит ее волосы, а она обнимает его, и они стоят вместе в темноте. Над головой блестят звезды, и свет так близок, будто бы нисходит не с неба, а исходит от стоящих на лужайке.

—

Проходит пара дней. Кельвин сидит во дворе и наблюдает за рассветом, когда Сьюзи Деркинс подходит и садится рядом.

— Как твои дела? — спрашивает она и прижимается к нему.

— Хорошо, — отвечает он и не обманывает. 

Все и правда хорошо или, по крайней мере, лучше, чем было.

— Ты собираешься вернуться в колледж?

Он раздумывает и отвечает: 

— Не знаю, — он и правда не знает. — Но я уже думал об этом, — и это тоже правда.

— Хорошо, — она кивает. — Это здорово.

Он кладет на нее свою голову.

— Только я все еще понятия не имею, что буду делать дальше.

И Сьюзи — Сьюзи, у которой на все всегда есть ответ — поднимает на него глаза и говорит:

— Это тоже нормально.

Кельвин всю жизнь думал, что у нее всегда все продумано заранее. Но когда они стояли там в лесу, их пальцы переплетались, он чувствовал, как дрожали ее руки, как блестели ее глаза, и Кельвин думает, что все изменилось, и теперь мир придется узнавать сначала.

Но потом понимает, что почему-то его это совсем не беспокоит.

Он поднимается на ноги и говорит:

— Если хочешь, можешь поужинать с нами.

Сьюзи кивает и поднимается следом.

— Я бы не отказалась.

— Хоббс наверху, можешь и с ним поздороваться.

Она смеется, потому что этого и стоило от него ожидать. Кельвин всю жизнь был чудным. Она смеется, и они вместе идут по дорожке, рука в руке.

Кельвин всю жизнь был не таким, как все, и понимал это. Все время ждал, когда же начнется веселье, строил планы о своих путешествиях, прокладывал межзвездные маршруты, потому что такие люди, как он, и должны быть среди звезд, в местах, которые ведомы только ему и его игрушечному тигру.

А теперь они идут по улице вместе со Сьюзи, и закат наполняет небо, и Кельвин совсем не знает, чем займется дальше, куда отправится и как туда доберется. И он понимает, что теперь это его не пугает.

Полярная звезда сверкает в закатном небе, и Кельвин легко находит ее глазами. Они с Сьюзи идут по улице, держась за руки, и в этот момент он понимает, что эта звезда сейчас кажется намного ближе, чем раньше, — протяни руку и коснись ее в любой момент.

Кельвин смотрит на нее, пока ее не застят закатные лучи. И хотя ее не видно, он знает, что она там, близко, и он может дотянуться до нее, когда только захочет.


End file.
